The begining of Lucy's story
by neruchi.jikaryuki
Summary: Disclamer : kuroshitsuji punya Yana toboso dan Fairy tail punya Hiro Mashima , saya hanya memunjam chara-charanya
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : kuroshitsuji punya Yana toboso dan Fairy tail punya Hiro Mashima , saya hanya memunjam chara-charanya

Di suatu siang bolong ada seorang perempuan 17 tahun bernama lucy heartfillia , dia adalah adik kakak angkat dari ciel phantomhive , dia mewariskan kekuatan magic dari ibunya yaitu celestial magic , tetapi dia mempunyai kekuatan lain selain menjadi celestial yaitu kekuatan yang ia tidak ketahui .

XX

Lucy termenung di kamar melihat ke jendela untuk memandangi indahnya pemandangan di luar sana , dia tidak mendengar panggilan dari adik tirinya itu karena dia sibuk melihat pemandangan , kemudian dia beranjak dari jendela dan pergi keluar kamar dan bersiap-siap mengambil mantel untuk pergi karena di luar adalah musim dingin , dan dia pun mengajak adinya ciel , tetapi dia hanya berkata " aku hanya akan menunggu di kereta kuda selagi engkau pergi jalan-jalan berbelanja di luar sana " dan akhirnya pun Lucy pergi dan berbelanja di siang tesebut dia duduk di taman bunga yang indah , dia tidak tau bahwa ciel adik tirinya menunggu dia di dalam kereta kuda , dan Lucy pun merasa lemas dan tiba tiba munculah tebaran kelopak bunga dandellion , di situ Lucy melihat sosok pria berbadan tinggi datang menghampirinya , ketika pria itu mendekatinya suasana menjadi gelap dan hitam , pria tersebut menyentuh dahi Lucy dan pada saat itu juga Lucy muntah darah dan tiba tiba muncul tanda kontrak di dahinya dan pria itu berkata " ketika kau sudah mendapatkan kontrak tersebut dariku sebagai gantinya kau harus memberikan jiwamu setelah kau mati kepadaku " Lucy hanya dapet menjawab " iya " , dan kemudian pada saat itu juga ciel adik tirinya merasa bahwa Lucy sang kakak tirinya tidak balik-balik , akhirnya ciel memutuskan untuk berjalan mencari sang kakak tirinya tersebut , dia pun mengingat bahwa tempat kesukaan kakaknya adalah taman bunga , ciel pun pergi menghampirinya dan tiba-tiba ia melihat kakaknya tergeletak di atas kursi dengan percakan darah yang keluar dari mulut dan dahinya , ciel pun langsung menelpon butlernya dan dibawa ke rumah sakit

Sesampainya di rumah sakit Lucy pun tersadar dan menceritakan semua kejadiannya ke adik tirinya ciel , dan ciel pun hanya tertawa sedikit dan berbicara kepada Lucy dengan tampang yang menyeramkan dan cool " aku pun juga pernah seperti itu kakak ku tersayang " dan Lucy pun kaget mendengar ucapan sang adik tersebut " aku sekarang bukan lah ciel yang dulu kau kenal , aku adalah ciel tanpa jiwa " Lucy pun berhenti sebentar dan lucy pun keringat dingin mendengar ucapan sang adik tiri , akhirnya ciel pun bangkit berdiri dan berkata " kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu ya kakaku sayang " ciel pun pergi

Dan saat itu juga sosok pria tadi pun datang dengan hentakan kaki yang hening dan berkata keapda Lucy " aku akan menjaga engkau seperti yang aku lakukan kepada adikmu ciel phanomhive , lucy heartfillia " dan pria itu pun pergi

Chapter 1 selesai , thank for the reader

Lanjut ke chapter 2 -


	2. fake smile

Ketika sudah mulai sembuh Lucy pun kembali ke mansion tempat dimana Ia berada , Lucy mendapatkan sambutan yang hangat dari Ciel dan dari pelayannya , kemudian Lucy pun kembali ke kamar dan didampingi oleh Ciel sang adik , sesampainya di kamar Lucy pun beranjak ke kasur dan Ciel duduk tepat di sebelahnya dan memegang rambut Lucy

" kau tau kakakku bahwa aku menyayangi mu selama ini ? " kata Ciel sambil tersenyum

" kau tau betapa kagetnya aku ketika melihatmu tergeletak di atas kursi taman dengan darah di sekelilingmu ? "

" sepertinya Sebastian memilih orang yang benar sebagai penggantiku "

" Ya kan kakakku sayang ? "

Lucy pun merasa bahwa Ciel memiliki sifat yang aneh dari biasanya , Ciel pun beranjak ke tempat tidur Lucy dan mendekati mukanya dan berbisik di telinganya

" kau akan mendapatkan kejutan yang besar dari Sebastian sebentar lagi " kata Ciel sambil mengecup dahi sang kakak

Ciel pun beranjak keluar dan mematikan lampu kamar , di situ Lucy merenung dan tidak dapat berkata apa-apa karena dia merasakan ada hal aneh semenjak terjadinya tragedi bertemu dengan pria tersebut

Tidak lama kemudian ada suara hentakan kaki menuju kamarnya , dan membuka pintu kamar Lucy

" Halo " sapa pria misterius tersebut

" Apa kabar nona , apa kau sehat-sehat saja ? " Kata pria tersebut sambil tersenyum

" siapa kau " Lucy berteriak sambil ketakutan

" Ah , apakah aku lupa untuk memberitahumu , aku adalah Sebastian Michaelis butler sejatimu mulai sekarang Lucy Heartfillia " senyum Sebastian

Lucy pun tidak dapat berkata apa-apa ia hanya bisa tergeletak ketakutan

" Hari ini cuaca yang cerah bukan ? kau harus bangun karena tuan Ciel telah menyiapkan makanan untukmu "

Lucy pun akhirnya menuruti perintah Sebastian dan Sebastian memberikan Lucy ikatan bandana untuk menutupi dahinya

"Kau harus menggunakan ini nona , karena tidak boleh ada seorang pun yang melihat tanda ini selain aku dan Ciel " senyum Sebastian

Dan perjalanan hidup Lucy mulai berubah sekarang


	3. New Journey

Setelah Lucy mengenakan bajunya yang indah dan anggun , Lucy pun turun tangga dengan menggunakan tongkat karena kesehatan fisik nya belum begitu pulih .

Lucy pun disambut oleh Ciel adiknya yang manis tersebut , ia dituntun ke meja makan dan duduk di kursi yang telah disiapkannya itu .

Lalu Ciel memangil Sebastian dan memulai pembicaraan

" Kakakku tersayang apakah kau sudah mengenal siapa pria di sebelah ku ini ? " senyum Ciel .

" Ya , aku sudah mengenalnya " sahut Lucy .

" Apakah kau tau dia berasal dari mana dan tujuannya ? " senyum Ciel .

" A-Aku tidak tau apa tujuannya dan aku tidak tau apa yang ia mau dariku " sahut Lucy .

Ciel pun beranjak dari kursi nya dan mendekati Lucy sambil memegang dagu nya

" Maka akan aku jelaskan " senyum Ciel .

" Dia adalah Sebastian Michaelis , dia berasal dari dunia iblis , dia datang ke sini untuk menjadi butler mu dan sebagai gantinya kau harus memberikan jiwa mu kepadanya "

Lucy pun hanya termenung mendengarkan kata kata adiknya tersebut , ia tidak mengerti apa yang ia katakan .

Dan Ciel pun akhirnya melepas dagunya dan jalan ke tepi jendela sambil tersenyum .

" Hah , kakakku tercinta kau memang tidak mengerti apa yang aku katakana tetapi suatu hari nanti kau akan mengerti " senyum Ciel sambil menengok ke arah Lucy .

Lucy pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman luar untuk mencari udara segar dan untuk melupakan omongan dari sang adik kecil , dan di sana ia melihat sosok seekor kucing kecil yang melihat ke dia dengan tatapan yang memelas .

" Hai kucing kecil sedang apa kau di sini ? "

Kucing tersebut pun lari menghindar darinya dan Lucy pun mengejar kucing tersebut sampai keluar mansion . Lucy pun lari terengah-engah dan ia tidak tau bahwa dia sudah berlari melebihi batas mansion tersebut .

Sesampainya kucing itu berhenti Lucy melihat ada sebuah rumah kecil di pinggiran kota , Lucy bermaksud untuk menghampiri rumah tersebut dan ketika ia sampai , Lucy membuka pintu rumah tersebut dan ketika ia membuka pintu tersebut , ia melihat betapa cerianya orang orang di dalam sana .

Dan tiba tiba ada seorang pria muda menghampirinya

" Hai nona masuk saja " sahut pria tersebut sambil tersenyum lebar


End file.
